


Date Night

by lady_ses22



Category: Beauty and the Beast - Fandom, Vincent/Cat
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Date Night, Gen, Monster - Freeform, Pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ses22/pseuds/lady_ses22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative ending to the episode Date Night on the show Beauty and the Beast. It starts off with Catherine finding out she is pregnant then goes on from there in her point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

“I thought we were careful” he gave me a worried look as I set the timer for the pregnancy test. “We were... and it’s probably negative but we will know in 3 minutes” I said trying to calm him down. “Catherine this can’t happen. My DNA....passing that on....” he looked away as if he was in pain. “We don’t know anything for sure right now” I said as soothingly as possible. He continued still distressed. “Its just that even if it was genetically ok I....I’m suppose to be dead, forget coaching little league. I am a hunted man, the child will be hunted too.....” The silence and his worry echoed in the room. My head started to spin. Then I heard it. Beep. Beep. Beep. We both shifted our attention to the phone. I took in a huge breath as I half ran to it. 

It was positive. A little plus sign that was going to change our whole future. I tried to hold back my emotion. I glanced over at Vincent. He looked like he was begging for an answer without having said any words. I smiled softly. “It’s negative” I said weakly. Relief flooded his face. “Ok.” “Ok.” he said again his breath uneven. “I’m sorry. Ok, I’m sorry, if I just flipped out ok.” “It’s fine” I said quietly. “Because you know that we can’t ever have a baby... ever.” 

His words stung. I don’t why I lied to him. This isn’t just going to go away. I wanted to make him feel better, yes, but I also didn’t believe it myself. I felt a little sick. My head was spinning faster now. I stumbled back into the seat. “Woah, you ok?” he smiled but looked concerned. “Yeah, yeah...I just...I’m glad it worked out....you know would you mind getting me some water?” His concern was now worry. Great. 

“You sure you’re fine?” “Yes” I smiled while enunciating each letter. He raised his eyebrow before leaving for the kitchen. I finally gasped and let out slow breaths. I quickly grabbed the pregnancy test, shoved it in my purse and threw the box in the trash can nearby. I sat back down and started to fan myself by the time vincent was coming back. “Thanks” I was grateful. I chugged down the whole thing in a few gulps thankfully just as I was finished my phone rang. “It’s Gabe, some security detail.” I clicked my phone off and met a disapproving look. “What? Seriously Vincent? You have nothing to be jealous about.” I said while wrapping my arms around him. I planted a kiss on him to confirm my previous statement. He smiled again believing me. “I’ll call you.” “Counting on it.” And with that I was out the door.

When I was finally on the street I started to freak out. So many things were running through my head. I started feeling ill again, like my world was spinning out of control. I literally had no clue what was next. So naturally I call my best friend for some advise. As if she would really know what to do in my situation. “Tess...Tess...” I said half crying. “Cat? Are you ok?” I gripped my mouth with my hand trying to control the sobs I let out. “Oh my god....you’re pregnant aren’t you!” she said remembering our calendar conversation earlier today. “Yes!” I squealed. “Tess I’m scared and I don’t know what to do...” “Well does Vincent know about...” I cut her off. “I lied to him...told him I wasn’t pregnant. I don’t know why. I just c-cant-t bbbelievve...” “Look you should meet me at the cafe. We can talk some more on this...” “No, I...I just got a call from Gabe. Something about security detail.” I sniffled and wiped my nose. “Don’t even worry about that. I’ll handle it. Just don’t do anything until we talk ok? And you might want to call in sick today.” “Yeah. Sure.” “It’s gonna be ok you know....Vincent loves you.” 

I broke into a new wave of sobs. “Yeah I know.” Click. I called in sick like she said but felt bad that she was working on her own. I had half a mind to meet up with her and Gabe, but I found myself walking through town where a bunch of local shops were. Nothing seemed to interest me. Not until I found the maternity store. I decided to take a casual look. There was loads of baby clothes, food, diapers, books. It was overwhelming. I ended up coming out of the store with at least 5 books, a couple of onesies and a shirt for myself. I felt a little ridiculous with all this stuff and I wasn’t even sure if this pregnancy was going to last. I know that I am going to have to confront Vincent....and I know from our earlier conversation that I probably wasn’t going to be able to keep this baby. Our baby. A piece of him and I....A hot tear escaped my eye as I made my way over to an empty bench. I got shivers just thinking about it. 

It was all new and a surprise and all but giving up this baby would be the hardest thing I would ever have to do. I shook the thought away. Like I needed anymore stress in my life. I looked at my watch. It had been 2 hours since I last heard from Tess and I was getting impatient. I decided to head home and do a little reading. Not that any of these books had any info on bearing genetically mutated children. Then it hit me. If this was going to happen it wouldn’t be normal, or safe. I don’t think I can even see a real doctor or take medicine. More stress. 

When I got home I set my things in the closet. Way back there to make sure no one, mainly my sister wouldn’t find them. I pulled out a book first and then looked around my room. I had a sudden urge to buy a rocking chair to read this in, but the bed will do for now. I started to read the first chapter. It covered the basics and symptoms of the first 10 weeks. What to expect, normal changes and what you should be eating etc... I was unconsciously rubbing my belly in small circles. I stopped when I heard Heather walk in the door. Realizing I was doing this I smiled but then quickly hopped out of bed and into my closet to hide the book. 

“Cat? Cat is that you?” I heard her putting some bags down. “Cat?” She pushed my door open. “Hey!” I smiled. “Hey...” she copied but with a confused look on her face. “Ummm....aren’t you suppose to be at work?” “Yes, ohhh yeah....but I called in sick....because I am sick.” It didn’t sound very convincing. “You ok?” “Yeah just my stomach is giving me problems. Just real uneasy, nauseous....probably a bug I caught from work...” Which wasn’t entirely untrue. I have been feeling a little nauseous today as to be expected with pregnancy, so I read. “Well I think we have some Pepto Bismol in the bathroom” she said while going to attend her bags. I followed. 

“Groceries?” I gave her a quizative look. “Yes! I can bring home food all by myself. Besides there was like nothing in the fridge and I didn’t want to starve today so I bought groceries and lunch.” “Lunch too huh?” I chuckled. “Yes. She popped open the white container and in it laid a fat slice of cheese pizza, just dripping both grease and cheese. She waved it in my face. “All mine.” She looked at me like she had won a contest, but I looked back wide eyed. “I think I’m gonna be sick.” I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I couldn’t believe it, the smell off a wonderfully delicious slice of pizza was the start of my morning sickness. 

I felt like I had spilled my guts into that toilet. I groaned once I finished. “Is it safe?” Heather called out behind the door. I flushed the toilet. “Yes” I said hoarsely. She opened the door and helped me up. “Wow you must really be sick. She handed me a glass of water. I welcomed it. “Thanks.” “Yeah hope you don’t mind if I spend the night over a friend’s til you get better?” I cocked my head in disbelief. “I just really can’t get sick with the thing coming up at work and....and I hope you understand.” Her smile was full of shame. “It’s fine, just go and take that damn pizza with you.” She smiled again this time wider and with more enthusiasm. She packed a bag and her pizza and was gone just as I was finished composing myself. 

I decided to lie down with a wet towel over my head, like that was going to help. I heard my phone ring from my bedroom. I didn’t even want to get up but I did. “Hey...” It was him. “Hey” I copied trying to sound more lively than I actually was. “....tell me why I’m here with your partner looking at a hulked out, sedated, Gabe?” “WHAT?!?!” “Yeah, Tess called, said she needed my help. Said that she went to meet Gabe and he hulked out in front of her because he didn’t have his meds? I mean what is that about? Did you know about this? Were you hiding this from me?” “What? Vincent no....let me explain. I...I got the call from him and was going to meet him there with Tess but i dunno....I got sick. I took the day off. I knew nothing about this.” 

I was crying now, though I don’t know why. “Calm down. You ok?” “I’m fine...just caught a bug from work. What can I do?” “Just stay where you are. I’ll handle this.” “No! Vincent I want to help....if I had been there maybe...” “No you couldn’t have done anything Cat, he’s more wild, out of control. We are giving him his meds now.....looks like it’s working. He should wake up in a few minutes. I got to go.” “No Vincent! Where are you? I can meet you there.” “You sure?” “Yeah.” “He came to my place. Can you believe it? I dunno how he tracked me down, maybe his senses are more enhanced...I dunno.” “I’ll be there soon.” I grabbed my purse and coat and headed out the door as quick as I could. 

When I got there Gabe was apologizing and I could see why. The table was smashed and glass was on the floor, not to mention the door had been completely ripped off it’s hinges. I tried stepping over all the pieces on the floor but it was nearly impossible. So I wobbled and hopped my way over to Vincent to give me the details. “Jesus Catherine!” I was startled by his voice. “How sick are you? You’ve lost all the color of your face.” “I’m fine” I assured him but I could see he didn’t believe me. “Maybe you should sit down.” I sighed. “Just give me the details.” He shrugged then proceeded. “So apparently Gabe is a sort of 1st generation of Murfield lab experiments. He is taking medicine to control that side of him, has been for a long time now.” “But...” Gabe interrupted, “I started building a resistance to it and now it only lasts about 4 hours tops.” I nodded but still couldn’t get over that Gabe was a beast. 

I hadn’t realized that I was staring at him for so long and that the room had gone silent. JT, Gabe, Tess and Vincent were all staring awkwardly at each other. As if I had the final say. I broke the silence by suddenly turning to Vincent. “Can I talk to you for a minute?” He nodded. We headed toward his bedroom. “I can’t believe all of this is happening!” “Yea well...” “But...I mean this is good right? I mean there is a cure?” “No...what I mean is those pills only work for him. I have no idea what they will do to me...don’t get your hopes up.” “But...it’s a start right?” I smiled. He didn’t. 

“So why was he here anyways?” “He wants a sample of my blood, thinks he can work his ADA magic and make it so he can wean himself off the pills.” “What? But if he has the pills he is in control right?” “Yeah but off of them he has no control or consciousness.” “What?” “Yeah.” It was too much to take in. I couldn’t handle this, the baby and Vincent standing right in front of me all at once. My head wouldn’t stop spinning. “So....” “What?” “What do we do? I mean if these pills worked...we could have a start at a normal life....we could at least try. All he is asking for is a tube of your blood and you saw how desperate he looked.” “How do we know this isn’t a trap?” He sounded alarmed by my answer. But he was right, in fact it is very likely to be a trap. I just looked down at my feet. “Ok...yeah. Why not?” I smiled. We went over to the other room and agreed to Gabe’s terms, all the while knowing Vincent was doing this for me. I felt a little ashamed but maybe those pills will be the answer to a normal life and just maybe if I was lucky enough Vincent would want to have children with me.

JT got him ready to take blood. He was lying down on a reclining chair in the middle of all the mess. We were able to sweep some aside but I knew it was probably going to take a couple of hours to make this place look good again.Tess stood by my side. She had said nothing the entire time I have been here. She just had a mortified look on her face. She must be in shock! But honestly I wouldn’t want her anywhere else but here by my side. I know I am being selfish but I am this close to falling apart. 

I was fiddling with my necklace when it all happened. I saw the blood slowly pour into the vial. My stomach suddenly twisted into violent knots and the nausea came back full force. I gripped the nearest thing to me:Tess’s arm, and had covered my mouth. She looked over at me, her eyes widened. She guided me out of the living room, knowing I was close to release. I pointed to the bathroom and led me there in a flash. “Cat?” I heard behind me. I vomited violently again, although I was pretty sure I had nothing else but water in my system. “Easy, easy..” she kept repeating. Tess was holding my hair. I was grateful. Then she helped me up once I was done and I wiped my mouth with a tissue I had found by the sink. “Cat?” His worried voice pierced me. I turned around to see that he had finished and came to find me. He had a cotton ball taped to his arm, and there was a sense of relief. “I was hoping you wouldn’t see me like this...but the blood.” 

I smiled weakly and reclined onto Tess. He then gestured to Tess, almost silently asking for permission to take the reigns and took me in his arms and lied me on the bed completely forgetting Gabe and their business transaction in the other room. I heard them in the background asking if I was ok but none of it mattered now. They were behind a closed door and I was here with the only man that mattered. “Really I’m fine.” I repeated. “Blood never bothered you before.” His lips were in a hard line. Worried crease on his forehead. Suddenly I was filled with sleepiness. I rearranged my head on the pillow and shut my eyes. “Get the pills and have JT look at them” I mumbled to Vincent. “Then tell Tess...” I continued “we will have that talk...” and with that I drifted to sleep.

I woke up feeling much better actually. Vincent was at my side. I must have had a wide grin because my face felt stretched. He reached a hand over and poked at my nose. “I am worried about you.” “I’m...” “Don’t say your fine. You say that when you are not fine and this is definitely one of those times. Now what is going on? I had just finished seeing you this morning. Were you sick then too? Or...” His face froze. “Does this have anything to do with our talk this morning?” This time I couldn’t hold my emotions back. I buried my face into him and just cried. He didn’t ask anymore questions, just held me until I stopped sobbing. I looked up into his eyes. “I’m so sorry Vincent. I lied! But...but I didn’t want it to be true myself....I just couldn’t believe it...and then you said that this just can’t happen...that we could never have...” He cut me off with a kiss to the head. I sobbed again into his shoulder. “Yes this will make things more complicated Catherine but I don’t want you feeling this way. I want you to be happy...because I am.” 

I looked up at him and he had the most perfect grin. “You are?” I wiped a tear away. “Yes.” He pinched my cheek. “I was just so nervous and scared before, but now that we are in this...” he sucked in a big breath and slowly let it out. “...things are gonna change.” I looked away from him for a bit but with a finger he drew me back to his attention. “What is it?” “I...I-I thought I was g-going to have to get rid of it. I got sick just thinking about it...because I know if you thought it may turn out to be l-like you, you wouldn’t want it.” He clutched me tighter. “I would never ask you to do something like that. Never.” I sobbed again leaning into his shoulder. “I am so scared Vincent.” “We will handle this one step at a time ok?” He kissed my head again and started shushhing me very soothingly. He instinctively reached down to my belly and started to rub it and I knew in that moment that everything was going to be fine.

“So where did everyone go?” “JT is in the lab, Gabe went to test my blood in his lab I suppose, and Tess is dealing with her boss? I think.” “Oh no did something happen?” “Nah she was grumbling about how her boss was really harping on her about the whole Gabe thing and how she “was going to settle this”” he quoted. “Good” I breathed out. “I mean good that Tess is standing up for herself...” I looked up at him and he chuckled. “And that there could be a possible cure in the near future.” “Yeah that too.” I smiled widely again. I couldn’t believe it. It looked like everything is falling into place. 

“Listen, I’m gonna head home and call it a night.” “You don’t have to leave...” he said suddenly. It caught me by surprise. “What I mean is that after everything cooled down....I took a pill. I tried it. And Catherine it works, even if it does have a weird metallic taste. I feel great, like I can fully be myself. I am in total control.....finally” he whispered at the end. I put my hand to his face. “That’s great! A miracle.” He reached his hand and grabbed mine, lifted it off his face and kissed it. “I guess now we finally have time to ourselves....and I’m in control....There is nothing stopping us from...” He smiled and looked deep into my eyes, but I was clearly missing what he was hinting at. So he finished his thought. “Date night.” I must have lit up because he started to laugh. “What?” I said I said a little self conscious. “You look like I had just given you the world.” “A date with you seems like the equivalent.” I wrapped my arms around him again. “And I know just the place."

Luckily with the security detail gig at the crazy luxurious hotel Gabe is staying at, I was able to get access to their pool. And I had every intention of taking Vincent there. When we got there Vincent seemed a little nervous. “Theres a lot of people” he said shifty eyed. “Not really...you still have that metallic taste?” “Yeah.” “Its not like Murfield’s gonna be at a hotel pool so we are good...just a normal couple going for a swim” I smiled at the thought of us finally getting to be a normal couple. “Catherine I can’t swim” he blurted out suddenly. I was in shock. Can’t swim? This man who has saved my life on numerous occasions, jumps buildings effortlessly is unable to handle the deep end of a pool? He chuckled at my expression. “I’m kidding.” I laughed with him. “Well I could go and buy you some water wings in the gift shop...” “I kinda think we spent enough at the gift shop. Don’t you?” he said while unraveling his white robe. I was able to get a good look at him before he jumped into the pool like a kid. His enthusiasm was adorable and his chest, arms and the way he looked in those trunks made me believe this to be the best date ever.

I got in after him. I swam as deep as I could until my ears started hurting from pressure. The water felt good on my skin. I quickly swam to the surface when I started to run out of air. I gasped and then was ambushed. Vincent started splashing me in the face. We both shared huge smiles. “You know I haven’t been in a pool for over a decade?” I stared at him in disbelief. 

“Well this is gonna be the first of many date nights. We can go to a restaurant, baseball game... I have tomorrow off we can have red vines at an actual movie theater.” I swam closer to him. “Interesting. You go with red vines and I am going along more with the thought of a picket fence, house, yard, dog...small dog, kids....” He looked down at tummy for a second then back to my eyes. “Are you teasing me?” I said suddenly in a serious tone. “No. I’m not, I want it. I want us to be in a relationship that’s moving forward to something. I do, and I just couldn’t admit it before because it wasn’t even a possibility...” “I want it too” I whispered. 

“But you know Vincent this medication isn’t going to make Murfield go away too.” He sighed knowing I was right. “It doesn’t matter right now. All that matters is that we are here.” “It is a pretty sweet pool.” “It’s not just a pool, I mean I’m out! You know I don’t have to worry about being provoked by something or someone...if I’m in control. I can relax and I can be with you. He leaned in closer and sealed the space between us with a kiss. Then we glided effortlessly through the water. Almost dancing. 

The rest was silence, relaxation and an occasional kiss or two. I hadn’t noticed but everyone had already cleared out. We were alone. I sat at the edge of the pool by the stairs. I rested my head on knee and just watched him. He was showing off a bit and fully enjoying the luxurious pool. He swam over to me and kissed me again and I felt dizzy. “So...we done with the pool?” “When ever you are ready.” I smiled back at him in complete bliss. He held my face with one hand for a second then got up out of the pool. I looked over and he was getting our towels. I started to get up and he came behind me and wrapped me in the towel. It was one of those soft plushy ones, but even with extra plush it still couldn’t block the feeling of his hardened cock on my backside. 

I knew what was next for us and it excited me. I quickly spun around to meet his gaze. He opened the towel with his arms and wrapped it around me so I could get warm. We were there embraced and so warm. The only thing bothering me was the smell of chlorine. I leaned my head into his chest and slipped a hand down toward his member and began to stroke it through his swim trunks. “Ahhh Catherine” he said and repeated. I looked up at him and then the next thing you know we are in a cab headed to my apartment. I assured him Heather wouldn’t be home and he just said “good.” We couldn’t keep out hands off of each other. Even from the elevator he was already putting a hand to my slit. It dinged and we were walking and kissing to the door...if that’s even possible. We stopped at the door and I stopped to find my keys. He would’t stop kissing my neck and it was making it extremely hard to focus on opening the door. 

He spun me around and slammed his hands on the door on either side of me. I was trapped in his arms. I was his. He leaned in and growled. I lost it. I jumped into him and he easily carried my weight. He leaned me against the door while still holding me. He proceeded to grind his now fully erect cock against me and it was driving me crazy. I moaned and it echoed a bit in the hall way. I quickly let go of him and covered my mouth, so embarrassed. “You are so sexy” he said while picking up my purse and grabbing my keys to open the door. He opened it fast and spun me inside, quickly closing the door and locking it. When he turned back around the look he had was positively feral. 

I shivered. His eyes started to glow. I could see it even with all the lights off. Then he leaped the length of the room over to me. He grabbed me and parted my lips his tongue dominating the inside of my mouth. His hands moved rapidly to try and grasp every part of me as if he could not have enough. Everything was too fast, and too hot. I felt like I needed to open a window. We were in the bedroom now and in the middle of a deep kiss when I stopped him and then gasped for air. I was breathing heavily trying to get much needed air to my lungs. He smiled understanding my need for a time out. He was just too good. 

He sniffed the air and then his eyes lit up again. “Even with all the chlorine covering up your scent, the smell of your cunt just cuts through it all.” He leaned in closer. “How wet am I making you?” he whispered in my ear. I sucked in a breath and looked at him with so much want. He slipped off my bikini bottom with a quick flick of the wrist. Then started kissing me again, although this time not on my lips. I moaned and fully collapsed on my bed. He grasped me tighter by the legs and pushed his face deeper into me, his tongue teasing all the while. I couldn’t take it. I was shouting his name over and over. He looked up at me pleased with my reaction and proud of what he was accomplishing. 

“Shower?” I suggested. He agreed to it with a wicked smile. He pulled me up and slowly took my bikini bra off while caressing my breasts. I leaned my face to the side and he met it with a kiss. I quickly put my hands in his hair and then on his face. I traced his scar and face...chest....and belly...then the lining of his trunks. I tried to pull them off a smoothly as he did mine but was unsuccessful. I shrugged and he chuckled. They were off, that was all that mattered. We found the shower quickly and turned on the hot water. Steam rose between us but we smothered it. 

I kept kissing him, then put my hands on his hips. “My turn.” I shrunk down and put my lips on his cock, kissed it then proceeded to suck him off. His moaning sounded like that of a bear or lion. Thunderous, enormous, deep. I kept going switching hand and mouth. Learning what pleases him. I wanted to get back at him for driving me up the fucking wall. Suddenly I felt something on my head. It was my shampoo. He started rubbing his fingers into my scalp, massaging it. It felt good. I hadn’t realized that I had stopped and was just clutching his penis with my hands. He lifted me and then proceeded to wash me, rubbing the bath sponge over me, slowly dripping soap and water over my body. He then dropped the sponge and started feeling me up. We were both slick and soapy. The room smelled of my shampoo, it was nice. 

He was breathing in the scent too I could tell, completely intoxicated. He then abruptly turned the water off and opened the shower door. “Shall we?” His eyes over to the bed. I squeezed the water out of my hair and took a towel. I started wiping the water off of me. He stole the towel away from me and started licking all the stray drops of water on my body. I couldn’t imagine it getting any better than this. I closed my eyes in ecstasy. He carried me over to the bed. I was glad because I thought at any second my knees would give out. There we were both naked. Both vulnerable and wild. We consumed each other completely. For hours we wouldn’t give in, moving from the bed, to the chair, against the wall, in the living room and on the couch. This thrusts were endless, getting stronger with time if that was even possible. I could only respond and hold him tighter. He howled in appreciation. We came again and again. The rest was a blur.

I woke up the next morning in bed although I can’t remember how I got there. I tried to get up but honestly I was sore all over. It was embarrassing. Vincent came into view. He was leaning up against the doorframe, fully dressed, biting his lip. I smiled just completely happy. He didn’t share my happiness. “What’s wrong?” He sighed. “Catherine. We should have....been more careful. I mean. You...Do you remember what..h-happened to you...last night?” I smiled and fluttered my eyes. “Of course! We had the most amazing date night ever.” I hugged my knees. “The first of many” I winked at him. He creased his brow and nodded in disapproval. 

“Catherine you passed out in my arms.” I was shocked but figured that’s why I can’t remember how I got into bed. I smiled again. “You were good.” I giggled now. “It’s not funny Catherine!” he yelled at me and it instilled a hint of fear in me. “We have to be more careful...ok....I mean Jesus you are pregnant.....delicate...” he looked away from me. “Vincent it’s ok. We are not hurting the baby or anything.” “I am if I’m hurting you.” He put both his hands in his hair in frustration. “Do you realize you have been asleep for 15 hours?” “What?” I looked at the clock. It was well into the afternoon, almost nightfall. “Wow.” “Is that all you have to say? I had to keep coming in here to make sure you weren’t dead.” “Don’t be dramatic.” “Plus I had to fight off your damn sister. She tried to kick me out and I had to let her know everything that was going on...” He started pacing. “What? S-she’s here?” “Yes she came home this morning to see how you were doing and freaked out when she saw me here and I had to explain...she’s furious.” 

My cheeks felt hot. I was definitely embarrassed now. He basically had to tell my sister that he nearly fucked me into a coma. “Oh noo!” I buried my face into my knees and let myself drop into the bed. “We are going to have to take it easy from now on. Ok?” I mumbled a yes through the covers. I realized they were new sheets. “What? Where is my bed cover and...” “Washing” he said quietly. “Arghh” I said annoyed. I was having the perfect morning until now. “I just wanna lay here.” He came around and put a hand on my head. “Ok sweetie.” My stomach growled and Vincent jumped. I looked up at him quickly. “Is that the baby?” he looked frightened. “No silly I’m just hungry.” “Oh!” he sighed in relief. “I haven’t really eaten anything....I’m starving actually.” I went to get up but Vincent's arm prevented me from doing that. “No, I’ll get your meal. Ummm what do you want?” “Hmmm lemme think.” I put a finger to my mouth as I was thinking back to the book I was reading yesterday. “Umm some fruit...uuuu strawberries, with whipped cream. But I also want meat too. BBQ. Ribs. Ribs smothered in BBQ. Ohhh god and some cookies too. And nutella on bread. God some pineapple and cherries. Water sounds good too.” I looked up at him realizing my list was abnormally long. “Got it. I’m gonna make a run. You should probably talk to your sister.” “Thanks.”

The second Vincent left my sister came into my room, cross armed. Not a good sign. “Hey.” I smiled. “I don’t want him here Cat” she said before I could say anything else to her. “Cat he’s been taking care of me.” “No he did this to you and I don’t want to see his face here again.” “Cat he’s in my life.” “Obviously” she looked down at my belly, but I covered it with my blanket. “Heather don’t be mad...” “Mad! Mad was like yesterday, I am infuriated! He put you in this situation and now....” “Now what? I was a willing participant Heath....it’s partially my fault too you know.” 

My stomach started feeling uneasy. “Cat you had a wonderful career and all he had done is drag you down ever since I first saw him I was suspicious and then...” “STOP!” I couldn’t listen to another word. I felt tears streaming down my face. “You need to hear this Cat.” “No I don’t get out!” “What?” she gave me a confused look, like I had spoken French. “This is my room...OUT!” “Cat...” Her face dropped. “I am only worried for you. I am your only family, we can figure this out together. Ok. Now get some rest.” She got up and started heading for the door. 

“ONLY FAMILY!” my voice cracked and she whipped around to meet my eyes. “Vincent and this baby are my family too...how dare you...” My voice was barely a whisper now. I looked away from her. “I can’t deal with this right now.” I took my hands and brushed my hair back out of my face, sat up and looked at her straight in the eyes. “I’m gonna stay at Vincent's for awhile.” I sniffled. “Yep...that’s what I’m gonna do.”I got up and started packing. “Cat...no ...please....I’m sorry. I just can’t accept him.” “Vincent is a part of me...my life...saying that you can’t accept him is like saying that you can’t accept me either.” “Cat no...please don’t go like this.” She came over and gave me a hug. “Cat.” she whined but honestly right now I wanted badly to be on the other side of the door. 

When I got to Vincent’s place it was dark, except one light. JT’s room. I switched on the main light and texted Vincent letting him know I was here now, while heading to his room. JT stopped me in the hallway. “Cat I can’t have you do this to him.” He was definitely mad over something but I couldn’t fathom what it could be. I hadn’t seem him since earlier yesterday. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” “I will not watch him destroy himself over you!” I shook my head “JT! What are you talking about?” “You mean you really don’t know?” his whole facial expression changed. It was much softer now, pitiful too. “The pills, the pills are going to kill him. He has 2-3 years tops. He refused to stop taking them because...” “Because of me?” My voice was meek. “I told him he was being irrational but he said last night was the greatest night of his existence, you know up until....” 

“GOD! Does everyone know about this. I dropped my bags on the floor and ran to his room and slammed the door. I couldn’t take it, knowing my dreams at a normal life came crashing down around me. I jumped on his bed and intended to stay there, all curled up and crying again. I hated it, my emotions were on overdrive and that was the least of my problems. JT was knocking at the door and apologizing but I just wanted him to go away. Then relief. I heard his voice. “What did you do? I heard him yell at JT. “I told her about the pills...” he opened the door forcefully. I didn’t even want to look up but in a second he was at my side. I couldn’t face him. “Look Cat I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about the pills ok?” “NO! Not ok!” I screamed with a hoarse throat. I wept. “So you were just planning on killing yourself...huh? Think that you could leave me to raise the baby on my own? Is that it?” 

“Catherine... I...I just wanted to take you to a movie once in awhile....” I met his gaze and saw that he was truly remorseful. “Promise me...no...swear to me. That you will never take those pills again.” He nodded. “I swear.” He held me for a moment before announcing that he had food. I had almost forgotten the hunger with all the craziness from before. I scarfed down almost everything he bought for me. I was fully satisfied. “Mmmm thank you.” “You’re welcome” he said in that cool raspy voice of his. “I wonder what the baby will look like?” It caught him by surprise. “Girl or boy? What do you think?” He came around the counter and kissed my lips softly then pulled up my shirt and kissed my belly. “I sure hope he looks like you.” “He?” “Yeah” he smiled sheepishly. “Expected fathers always want a son....someone to play ball with...teach them how to fix things...” I kissed him again and somehow things were fine again. 

I decided finally that I was going to catch up with Tess. We went to the cafe but I was only allowed to get a muffin. So I did. Cheerfully I sat down with her and explained in gross detail the events that transpired. Her face looked even more shocked than before and she called me crazy a few times. I laughed it away knowing that Vincent truly loves me, that we are now transforming ourselves into a family and that no matter how many times Tess called me crazy she couldn’t wipe this damn smile off my face.


End file.
